Return to the Sewers
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: After a bloody battle with the Shredder, Donatello is knocked out and wakes up in a world where he's human and his family lives with no signs of their mutant life existing. Now Donnie must decide to either fight the illusion to save his old life and risk ruining the new reality or leave his old life behind where they could all die but he could live the life he's always wanted.
1. Darkness

_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." _  
_― Plato_

They were winning. They were finally winning. The bodies of the Foot Clan were scattered here and there. Alive? Dead? The mutants didn't know, but all they cared about was the fact that they were finally winning this war.

Adrenaline pumped through the four turtle brothers as they dashed here and there, taking down clan members when they could and progressing more and more into the Shredder's lair.

"This is too easy!"

"Don't speak too soon, Raph. It's just the beginning." Leo replied to his brother as he drove his sword into another clan member. The red bandana wearing mutant could only scoff.

"We've been fighting for a good hour or so. I say we're making great progress." Another member down to the hands of the turtles' weapons. They had progressed many floors of the lair, success was just out of their reach. Soon they'd meet with the Shredder. Soon they'd take down the enemy. Soon they would finally end this battle that started with Hamato Yoshi and will end with his sons.

The four came to four passages. They looked each and every way and finally, Leonardo broke the silence. "Split up, you guys."

Donatello felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you sure that's such a great idea, Leo? This seems a little too good to be true for us to split. It's the Shredder. I don't think-"

"Trust me, Donnie."

Donatello swallowed a lump in this throat and nodded. The brothers didn't need to say anything. Each of them dashed down the separate corridors Donatello felt the air rush through his bandana and the loose strands slap at his sweaty skin. He could feel the bruises on his body and the blood pulse in his wounds as he ran.

It had taken them this long, but after a few long years of this God damn war, the turtles were finally going to have their time to take down the one man that had ruined all of their lives. That had started his and his brothers and sought out to end it just the same.

In a way, he looked forward to running into the Shredder. Even on his own, he knew he could take him. He was ready. And honestly, he was done with all of the fighting. Done with the pain and sorrow and the heart ache he had caused him and his brothers.

Thanks to the Shredder, April had also lost her father. They got the man back from the Kraang after so long. And the poor girl only had a few months with him before the Shredder decided to target her. He had no idea what had gone on with the red head and her father, and if he did he probably wouldn't honestly care.

When the Shredder discovered that April was the root to the mutants' weaknesses, he aimed to rid them of her. Rid Donnie of his April. Okay maybe that was a stretch to say that, but she was his. Even she had to admit that. In the end, no matter what happened, they were there for each other. Donnie's love for her would always shine through and from the time spent with him below the sewers she had learned to do the one thing the mutant thought she could never do: begin to maybe love him. He was still uncertain of her feelings, but he hoped that maybe he was right. After all those years...

Shredder had planned an ambush on the small New York apartment the O'Neils lived in. Unfortunately, her father had returned home before she would and the Foot Clan attacked. He was killed instantly. April came home hours later to find the scene. She hadn't been the same sense.

So Donnie had to kill the Shredder. He had to. He couldn't just let that happen to the red head without him being there to make it right. He couldn't bring back her father, but he could take away the person that had caused her her pain.

Donatello came to two double doors. His heart skipped a beat and he just KNEW the Shredder was behind those doors. The mutant didn't slow down. He picked up his pace and flew through the door, his logical mind fighting to try to think logically.

But there was no one there. The room was empty. The skylight didn't let any light in and the big arm chair that could hold its master remained cold and empty. Something wasn't right. He hadn't run into any clan members on his way there and he began to think that maybe he had made a mistake. That they had all made a horrible mistake.  
His fear was confirmed when the first Foot Clan member fell from the ceiling. Donatello barely had time to dodge the attack when another came from a different member. And another. And another. It was an ambush!

Clan members fell from the ceiling and the mutant knew he was surrounded. This had been a stupid idea. They had been going easy on him. On all of them. Donatello felt his blood run cold. The passages all probably led there. The ambush was meant for all of them. If he could break away from the Clan, he could warn them just in time and-

Something came flinging around and smacked Donatello right in the head. The mutant dropped to his hands and knees, feeling blood dribble down his temple. He felt light headed. He wanted to get up and fight, but his bo staff had been kicked away from him and his fists felt heavy.

Donatello felt panic rise in his throat. He wanted to scream, to do something. He raised his head to show he wasn't ready to give up. Not yet. But a staff was swung around and hit him square in the head yet again. Before he could protest or struggle to put in one last fight, the mutant collapsed at the feet of the enemy, darkness swallowing him whole.


	2. Wake Up

Chapter 2: Wake Up

_**"Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake when I'm half past dead?" **_

_**― Emilie Autumn**_

"Donnie...Donnie?"

Donatello's head throbbed and any movement had him spiral into a migraine. Why did his head hurt so much? Sweat beaded his brow and Donatello felt sick. Really, really sick. He could feel himself toss and turn, his heart racing. But why?

"Donnie!"

The Shredder's face filled his mind and Donatello shot up, gasping for air. Where was he? How long had he been out for? He turned and was shocked to be met with the beautiful face of April O'Neil. Something looked different about her but he couldn't place it.

Panic filled the ninja and he placed both hands on the girl's shoulders. "April? What are you doing here? Did they capture you? Are you hurt? We can't stay here we have to get out of here!"

April wouldn't budge. Confusion plastered itself on her face and she put her hands over his.

"Donnie, calm down. You're fine." Did they brain wash her? He had to get her out of there.

Donatello wrapped his hand around her wrist and moved to guide her away from wherever they were. That's when he realized they were in a hotel room. A really nice one that the mutant had only seen in movies where the walls were a pale yellow and the windows had rich curtains, paintings and mirrors on the wall. Where were they?

"Donnie!" April forced the ninja's head to turn so he could look at her. "Donnie, calm down. You're having one of your nightmares again. You're okay. You're going to be alright. I promise. Okay?" She rubbed his arm lovingly and Donatello could just melt into her touch.

"Where are we? Where'd the Clan go?"

"Donnie, there is no Clan. And we're in Oslo, remember?" April looked so amused. She walked over to a window and opened the curtains. Light came in and blinded the ninja, who shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Oslo? Norway?"

"Ding, ding, ding, you just won a free trip for answering that question right!" She let out a laugh that sounded like bells. In the sunlight, he could see her wearing a nightshirt and pants. Donatello could feel himself blush. And he finally was able to pin point what was different about her: she looked older. By a few years.

Donatello put his arm down, now adjusted to the morning light. He didn't understand what was going on or why they were in Norway and why April was older, but it had to do with the Foot Clan. How else would she have no memory of anything? But why did he, though?

April came back over and surprised Donatello by placing a hand on his shoulder and lightly kissing his forehead.

"You really should get ready, my award winner. Wash yourself up and get dressed. I'll order some room service for us."

April gave him a smile and went over to a phone on a wall. Donatello located a nearby bathroom and walked in. A light clicked on by itself, making the ninja want to reach for his bo staff.

He wished he had went for his weapon. Donatello was face to face with a man he had never seen before. Handsome but slightly awkward looking, the man was over six foot tall with light brown hair that stuck up here and there and fell a little past his neck at some parts.

Donatello waited for the man to speak. To do something. Anything, really. But he just stared at the ninja in confusion. After analyzing the man's hair, the deep brown red of his eyes and glancing at the gap in his teeth, Donnie came to the shocking realization that the man in the mirror was himself. But how?

The ninja reached out and touched the mirror. It felt cool against his human hand. It felt real. His skin was slightly tan but still on the pale side and he was not just tall but lean as well. His human body was dressed in a purple t-shirt and grey boxers that caused him to blush.

Donatello didn't understand what was going on. Why was he human? Where were the others? What happened to the Shredder? Why can't April remember anything? And why did they look...older?

A knock came at the door that startled Donnie. He pulled his hand away from the mirror and opened the door to find April holding some clothes for him with an amused smirk on her face.

"I think you need these to look presentable today, Mr. Scientist. The food should be up in five so try to hurry, okay?" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, smiled, and shut the door after herself. Donatello stood there holding the clothes. He wanted to just sit and think but something told him to go along with it until he could figure out what was going on.

The ninja turned the water on and took the nicest shower he had ever had. He and his brothers had a bathroom system in their home in the sewers, but there was something more relaxing and sterile about taking a shower in a five star hotel room.

The young man dried himself off with one of the Egyptian cotton towels and dressed himself. Donatello glanced in the mirror and couldn't help but admire his human form and the clothes chosen for him. The white collared shirt was cuffed at the wrists and was held together by a purple vest. He wore dressy, dark grey slacks over dress shoes. It was classy and sophisticated, yet at the same time comfortable and not over the top so he could wear it probably anywhere and get away with it.

Donatello left the steamy bathroom behind and met with the cold morning air in the hotel room. He didn't see April in the bedroom he had woken up in and decided to explore.

Exiting the bedroom, Donatello entered a beautiful hallway and realized that they weren't just in a hotel room but were in some sort of suite. He passed by a few rooms, one with a couch and T.V like a living room but much fancier, a lounge, and finally a little kitchen area.

April was sitting in a bathrobe sipping coffee and glancing over a paper. She looked up at him and smiled. She set the paper down and leaned on one of her hands, her elbow on the table.

"Well, good morning, handsome. As much as I love to see you in your nighties, you look so handsome in your formal garb as well. I'll be sure to send a thank you to my Aunt for giving you that for Christmas."

Donatello could only smile back at her, feeling blood run to his cheeks. She continued to smile and stare at him, then frowned. She got up and stood in front of the ninja. She licked her thumb and combed it through his hair, flattening places and pulling the longer strands into a mini pony tail on the lower back of his head. She took a hair band from her bathrobe pocket and used it to keep his hair neatly in place.

"There...that should do it. You can't take care of yourself...what would you do without me?" She asked in a soft, joking voice. Donatello took one of her hands before he could think and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Donnie."

A knock came from somewhere down the hall. April slipped past the young man to answer it. This couldn't be real. He could still feel the softness of her skin on his lips and brought his finger tips to his mouth. Anything where April O'Neil was treating him like THIS had to be a dream. A really weird but glorious dream. When he woke up, he'd thank the Shredder for allowing him to have that moment before ripping him apart.

A man in a bell hopper uniform came in rolling a tray of food. April walked in behind him, holding her robes closed with one hand.

"Go ahead and leave the tray there. We can set the table ourselves." She handed him some change. "Takk!"

The bell hopper smiled, took the change and left. April began to set the plates of food down on the small table and Donnie pitched in after a moment of watching. The food smelt divine. He didn't have to look to know that she had ordered pancakes, oatmeal, fruit and some scones. He practically had to stop himself from drooling and tackling the food right there on the spot.

April sat down and Donnie sat on the other side of her. They ate in a peaceful silence and the mutant stuffed his mouth with the richest food he had ever eaten and the tangiest fruit he had ever had the pleasure of trying. He had never known dreams to be so real, but he hoped when he woke up he could still remember the flavor.

"Donnie, slow down a little you're acting like you've never tasted food before in your life!"

Donatello glanced up at her and swallowed the clump of food in his mouth and sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, sweetie. That nightmare must have made me really hungry. And the food's really good here..."

He picked at the crumbs on his plate with his fork. April got up, kissed him on the top of the head and began to walk out of the room.

"I need to get ready. Go ahead and just relax. I should be ready in ten minutes. Oh, and be sure your shoe laces are tied before we leave. I don't want you to trip on your way to get your award. I know you won't, but I know how special this moment means to you and I just want to make sure this will be the best moment of your life!"

Donatello followed her out with his eyes and sighed, slumping in his chair. What was she talking about? He didn't know if he could keep playing pretend. When was he going to wake up? It was about time he and the others took down the Shredder. He couldn't afford to sleep with dreams like these. Dreams that got his hopes up.

The young man stood up and walked out of the room. Everything was so finely painted and placed, he felt as though even staring at everything could have it break. It looked like it belonged in some palace, not some hotel in Norway. How were they going to afford this? He was just a guy in his twenties. And she couldn't be much older or younger. Even the breakfast could cost a fortune.

Donatello entered the bedroom and walked up to the bathroom door. Behind it, he could hear the 'shh' of the water as the shower went. He could imagine April standing there, her red hair down and loose on her shoulders as she washed her pale skin with the finest soap.

The ninja pulled away from the door, a blush on his face. Even in his dreams the idea of being with April made him happily nervous. Even when she's his, he acts like the awkward goofball he is.

Donnie turned and eyed the two suitcases across the room. He went over to it and clicked one open. It was full of male clothes and accessaries. Shoes both casual and dressy, nicer jeans, more button up shirts, vests and ties. He dug through some of the stuff and came across a leather wallet. He opened it up and felt his stomach rise into his throat.

There was his drivers license. Date of birth, weight, height, everything. He glanced at his birthday and discovered that, if the year was the same as reality, he was twenty five going on twenty six in another month. His picture was of him with shorter hair and a proud smile on his face, flashing his gap.

Flipping through the wallet, Donatello discovered pictures in an album that could be opened sideways. There were pictures of strange men around his age. He realized they were his family. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and even Splinter. Pictures from when they were younger to more modern. And there were pictures of him and April. A picture from his eighteenth birthday where she's kissing him on the cheek and he's blushing madly while grinning like a moron at the camera. A picture of them holding diplomas with their arms wrapped around each other. A picture of April flashing a ring with his brothers in the background, everyone looking happy. A picture of him winning some award and a single photo of April, her hair down and the sweetest smile on her face.

"Whatchya looking at?"

Donatello dropped the wallet and spun around. April stood there in a yellow dress with black leggings and flats. She barely came up to his shoulders and had to tilt her head a tad to really look into his eyes. She looked amused, her hair down and flowing around her face like a red halo. A yellow headband was placed in her hair and Donatello felt his breath hitch at how beautiful she looked.

"You look divine."

April could only grin and spin around as though she were showing off her outfit.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are!"

April grinned wider, took his hand and led him from the bedroom. He could smell jasmine on her and he honestly could spend the whole day just holding her and taking in her scent. She smelt as good as the real April O'Neil did.

The two left their hotel room and entered the busy city of Oslo. The city was crisp and clear with people walking too and fro. April waved down a cab and they got in.

"Oslo Rådhus, takk." Did that come from his mouth?

The driver nodded and pulled onto the road. Donatello leaned over to April, swinging his arm around her seat. "Did I seriously just speak Norwegian?"

April smiled, confused.

"Um, yeah. You're fluent in it, last time I checked. That dream must have been really intense. You're acting a little weirder than usual. You sure you're going to be okay, Donnie?"

April placed a hand on his forehead, searching his eyes with worry. Donatello swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah. Of course I'll be fine, April. Also, where are we going again?"

"To the Oslo City Hall."

"And why are we going there again?"

"So you can pick up your medal and diploma for the Nobel Peace Prize you earned for the anti-pollution machine you made. Remember? You were so excited when you got the call you almost ran out of the house without pants."

Donnie wanted to admit he didn't remember, but that was the thing, he could. And clearly, too. It was a happy day for him. He had been getting ready to go to his job that he had nearly forgotten to put on his trousers. At twenty five years old, he was the youngest man to ever receive the award. And for a machine he had made to take in pollution and convert it into natural gas to clean the air to prevent further destruction to the environment.

The moment from then to when he sat down in the great atrium of Oslo City Hall went by in a blur. One moment he was in the cab, the next he was walking up and claiming his prize: a gold medal and diploma. He felt so...proud. It was an achievement he had always dreamt of as a mutant. Wanting to bring his intelligence to the surface to make the world a better place.

With tears in his eyes, Donatello never wanted that moment to end. That moment where people clapped for him and looked upon him with such honor. Even the blur from there to the Nobel Banquet at the Grand Hotel. Thousands of people were there along with the royal family. They ate a five course meal and danced and celebrated the night away.

On their way back to the hotel, April dozed off and rested her head on Donatello's shoulder. He held the diploma in one hand, his medal proudly worn around his neck. This was the proudest moment of his life. He had made a difference and was recognized for it. He had the woman of his dreams right there beside him and, for the first time since he woke up in that world, Donatello wondered if maybe, just maybe, he honestly didn't want to wake up from that dream. Glancing down at April, he knew he could live with never waking up at all.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**_"How often have I lain beneath rain on a strange roof, thinking of home." _**  
**_ ― William Faulkner _**

When Donatello woke up, he expected chains around his wrists, his legs to be tied up, to be bleeding and begging for his life. Instead, he woke up feeling the most comfortable he had been in his entire life. He was laying on his back staring up at a blank ceiling, one arm draped over his torso while the other held a sleeping April O'Neil to his chest in a protective embrace.

Donatello felt himself freeze up and did everything in his power not to freak out. He shouldn't be there. That shouldn't be happening. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't real.

The ninja moved his hand along April's back and the girl sighed into his torso. It felt so real. How soft she was, how warm the bed was, the scent of the room to even the light noise from the traffic outside. Every. Single. Detail. All of it was so real.

Donatello quietly slipped out from under the sleeping April, gently laying her down on the bed. The girl sighed and turned over in her sleep. The ninja made his way to the bathroom with weak legs.

The light clicked on and he closed the door. Donatello turned to the mirror and looked over his reflection. Human. He was human. With a nose and ears and hair and regular coloured skin and-

Donatello turned from his reflection. This was getting overwhelming. He stripped himself of his pajamas, turned the shower on and got in. The water rolled off of him and no matter the temperature, he didn't wake up. He stood there numbly as the water rushed over his skin.

The thing was, he could still feel the bruises and pulse of pain where he should be injured from his night with the Foot Clan. The slightest brush in the areas hurt, yet there were no scratches or bruises for him to see. Just skin. Human skin. And feet. And arms. And torso. No shell to protect him and no plastron to shield his front side.

He must have been standing there for a long time, because a light knock came to the door followed by a worried: "Donnie? You okay?'

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second."

Donatello let the water run over him for another moment before turning it off. He listened as the water drained and took his sweet time drying himself off and put on his pajamas. As much as he loved April being his...girlfriend? Fiance? Wife? He gulped. He wasn't ready to really walk out in just a towel. Dream or no dream.

The ninja slipped back into his pajamas and walked out, his wet hair sticking to the back of his neck and face. He was met with the sight of April packing belongings and taking out an outfit for the day. She turned to him and smiled.

"Morning, sweetie. You doing okay?"

"Fine. Just...tired is all."

"I can understand. Last night was huge, but you can sleep on the plane ride home, okay?" She ran her fingers over his cheek and Donatello felt himself melt at her touch.

"Yeah, totally. Sounds like a plan. When's the flight?"

April glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"In a few hours. We should get ready and head to the airport. It's going to be a long flight back. I just hope the guys aren't crashing at our apartment. I love your brothers and all but that'll be the last thing we need after a really long trip."

She trailed off and turned back to the luggage. April looked it over, lost in thought. She smiled and grabbed some clothes and placed them in Donatello's arms.

"Here, wear that for today. Not your best, I know, but it's comfy and will keep you warm on the plane. Take your time since we'll be getting breakfast at the airport." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

Donatello felt himself both blush and smile. He wanted to say 'I love you, too' but he felt as though if he tried to say anything it would just come out as mush. They exchanged a tender moment before she took her own clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and Donatello collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh.

He wondered where his brothers were, how Splinter was doing. Were they going through anything like this? Donatello lifted his hand and examined it. It was big with long, slender fingers. There were callouses here and there and scars that he had obtained from inventions in the past that hid beneath the bandages he wore as a mutant.

The ninja found that, if he looked to wear he had gotten an injury from his life as a mutant, a scar was there. Even crack like scars scattered here and there on his back, just like how it was on his shell.

He knew when he and April went 'home' and he saw his brothers, he's ask them what the heck was going on. He hoped they were just as, if not, more confused than he was. Then they could figure this out together. Escape together.

Donatello glanced at the bathroom door. The image of April standing amidst the steam and hot water filled his head once more but this time the image didn't make him blush and hitch in the awkward way he did the other day. Maybe it was because he knew when he woke up, that that wouldn't be a possibility anymore. That at least that image was just out of his reach for the time being.

The ninja got dressed and packed his pajamas into his suitcase. He glanced through the belongings to see if there was any sign of his mutant life. Nothing. Not even in items that had to do with April and his brothers. It was as though his mutant life didn't exist.

Donatello shut the luggage upon hearing the 'click' of the bathroom door opening. He turned to see a smiling April. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail and she wore a yellow jersey, long jeans and boots. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of her shower and the ninja just wanted to pull her to him and kiss her deeply. To just drop everything and kiss her until he couldn't breathe anymore.

April grabbed her boots and slipped them on.

"I recommend bringing your jacket on board. I checked the weather in New York while you were asleep and it's going to be freezing. So better to go out prepared than to try to get sweaters and hats from the luggage. Never again!" April huffed and stood up. "Ready to go?"

The two grabbed their bags and checked out. The cab ride to the air port was pleasant and the ninja couldn't help but feel overwhelmed walking into the air port. There were so many people going this way and that. Everyone from couples to families, singles and children.

Donatello automatically wanted to go into defense mode. To dive into a shadow or dark place and hide until it was clear for him to make a dash to the roof to get away. It felt weird to have himself being out in the open like that. Where people could see him. And even weirder to see people casually glance at him before going on their way, not freaking out.

But he had to remind himself that he wasn't a mutant right then. That no one was going to run screaming at the sight of him. Hurt him. Want to experiment on him. April took his hand and led him through checking in their bags and through the security system.

For his first time going through a metal detector, he supposed it could be worse. Once he walked through the machine, an alarm went of and panic rose in this throat. A security guard came over and began to scan his being with a hand held metal detector while another started feeling him up.

Donatello couldn't help it. He grabbed one by the collar and knocked the other down with a round house kick. The scared security guard was reaching for a walkie talk when April came to his rescue.

"It's okay, he's not a danger. It was just his pocket watch, see?" She reached into his pocket and took out a gold pocket watch with a familiar design on it. "He's harmless. I promise. Please."

The security guard seemed to think about this for a moment before he and the other continued their search on him. Satisfied, they let him go. April held his arm as they walked away from the security. Once they were far away enough, April let go of his arm and slapped it.

"What has gotten into you?"

Donatello rubbed his arm. It didn't hurt, but he was surprised she'd strike him like that. Her brow furrowed in anger and eyes screamed with fear. He couldn't help it. That's what he was trained to do: take down anyone who tried to touch him like that. How was he supposed to know that that was a normal precaution?

"I'm sorry."

April closed her eyes and sighed, the stress in her face melting away. Her shoulders slumped and she ran a hand through her bangs.

"It's fine, Donnie.I just...I was so scared they were going to lock you up or something. I didn't want us to get arrested for terrorism or anything." She sighed. "And to think you'd be rusty with your martial arts after not practicing. How do you still remember that?"

Donatello blinked. "What do you mean? I never stopped training."

April frowned. "Unless you're doing secret training I don't know about at home or the school created a dojo, I don't think I believe that." She smiled. "It's fine, Donnie. I get it. It's something you don't just forget after practicing it since you were a kid. I'm not mad, I was just scared. Let's get some breakfast, okay?"

They found a little restaurant tucked away in a corner of the air port and took a seat at a table. The ninja glanced over the menu, hunger rumbling in his stomach. But at that moment, he couldn't concentrate on food or his stomach.

Donatello glanced up at April, who looked over the menu with a knitted brow. He was thankful and relieved to know he still had the skills Splinter had given him. He was worried that he had lost his sense of balance and fighting stance, but he hadn't. It came just as easy, if not more so, than it had when he was a mutant.

The ninja glanced over the menu, not really reading the names of the food. It troubled him to know that in this world he had stopped his training. Was that the same for his brothers? Why would Splinter agree to that?

"What are you ordering?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Donatello blinked and put the menu down as a waitress came up to the table. She was dressed in all black, light blonde hair pulled into a messy bun and looked at them through tired, pale blue eyes.

They ordered their food, ate and found their gate. Outside, snow littered the ground and Donatello watch with a mesmerized gaze. Sure he had seen snow in New York, but it was always at night and after pollution had gotten to it.

The snow was white and fluffy. Icicles stuck to places here and there and he couldn't get over how beautiful it was. He felt as though he had been missing out on something so wonderful his whole life.

Donatello felt something brush against his skin and turned to see April had rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she slightly dozed. The man smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

The ninja glanced down at their tickets and up at the board of arrival and departure times. Their flight would be boarding soon and Donatello would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

It was strange. He was a master martial artist who could easily take down any bad guy he came in contact with and could jump from building to building but was afraid of a measly flying machine. It was embarrassing, to be honest. But he supposed it was to be expected. He had never been on a plane in his life nor had he even seen one in person. Any kind of vehicle he and his brothers had been on were all inventions he had made. This wasn't something he made. He can't predict the outcome or begin to fathom what the ride would be like.

Donatello swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his heart thump in his chest. He wanted to wake April so he could distract himself, but she needed her sleep. They had gotten back to hotel late last night and their flight was in the early hours of the morning in order for them to get home by nightfall.

The ninja watched the planes take off and land through the glass wall of the airport. An intercom nearby buzzed to life, causing Donnie to jerk. April lifted her head and rubbed at her eyes, letting out a yawn.

The man speaking was giving orders in fluent Norwegian, but Donnie understood every word. He got up and helped a sleepy April onto her feet. The man said it was time to board, and as Donatello grabbed their carry-ons, the ninja felt his heard speed up as he wondered how he could understand Norwegian. Sure he was good at picking up languages and, well, anything really. But the fact that the translation came to him as clearly as it could have in English startled him. How many other languages did he know in this body?

Donatello followed the crowd of people into the plane and was sat down in first class. The chairs were incredibly comfortable and he wanted to ogle at the technology available to him and the other passengers but couldn't get over his nerves.

The ninja glanced out his window at the people running here and there trying to prepare everything for their flight. In a matter of time, everyone was in their seats and Donatello felt the plane move beneath him.

He clung to the armrest and tried to calm how fast his beating heart was going. April looked up at him from the magazine she was reading and closed the mini book, her finger marking her place.

"Donnie, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting really...weird. Weirder than your normal weird. I'm worried about you. Is something bothering you?"

The plane reached the runway and Donnie was torn between staring out of the window and looking into the blue eyes of the beautiful red head beside him. He swallowed and made eye contact with April.

"Have you ever had a really realistic dream where you can't tell if you're asleep or not?"

April's brow furrowed and she frowned, thinking over his statement.

"I suppose. Maybe once or twice. Why? Did you have one of your dreams again last night? I think you should really talk to someone, Donnie. Those dreams worry me. You've been having them for too long and if they're bothering you I really think you should do something about it."

Donatello could only nod and turn away. The plane jerked and sped up. He knew he was safe. He knew everything would be okay. It was the OCD in him that screamed because the plane wasn't his. Wasn't something he made. He knew he could trust it as much as he trusted his own inventions but because his fate was in the hands of a stranger, not him or his brothers, it scared him. It genuinely scared him.

The plane lifted off the ground and into the air. Donatello shut his eyes and counted to ten. He felt his body relax once the plane stabilized and he wanted to laugh at how silly he had been.

The ninja looked over at April who was flipping through her magazine. She looked up at him and smiled before going back to reading an article on anthropology. Donatello reached down to their carry on bag and took out a book. 'The Shattering of Illusions: One Man's Breakthrough in the World of Psychology.'

Donatello cracked open to where a bookmark was placed and began to read. It was funny what his mind was creating for him, but he was glad that it decided on him and April together and to have a book he actually liked packed into his bags. The ninja relaxed in his seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Donatello woke up to April gently nudging him. When did he fall asleep? He looked up at the red head with sleepy eyes. April smiled and straightened up.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty. It's time for us to get off the plane. Our bags should be at the terminal soon."

The ninja stretched, feeling his joints pop. He let out a yawn and stood up. Donatello helped collect their carry-on items and they left the plane hand in hand. He admired how, despite him being human, her hand still felt the same. It was still small and fragile compared to his, but his hands no longer were huge and deformed. He could get used to that.

At the terminal, the couple retrieved their bags, went outside and hailed a taxi. Everything was different than it was in Norway. The same...but different. Everyone was a bit harsher and it didn't have as much of a natural beauty as the other country did. But it was home.

Once in the taxi, the car zoomed away into the busy city traffic. Donatello admired how the buildings looked at night. Reds, greens, yellows, blues...they all sped by in a blur of rainbow.

Everything felt so real. Too real. Donatello wanted to wake up, yet he didn't. This was the life he had always wanted. The life he dreamed of. And he was still discovering what laid ahead for him.

The taxi pulled up in front of an apartment complex by Central Park. The two took their bags and watched as the car sped away. April led him into the lobby, an elevator, and up three dozen floors.

April led him through a hallway and to a great oak door with golden numbers encrusted in the center. She took out a key and unlocked the door, letting it swing open.

"Home, sweet home..." She sighed, walking in and dropping her bags. Donatello placed his next to hers and followed her into the darkness. He could see her figure run her hand against the wall, looking for the body of a switch.

That's when he realized that they were not alone. He couldn't see who else was there, but he could sense them. His heart slammed into his chest and he opened his mouth to warn April.

The lights came on and blinded the ninja. April gasped and Donatello longed for his bo staff right at that moment. He waited for an attack that never came. Instead, he heard a loud: "WELCOME HOME!" followed by the sound of noisemakers.

Donatello blinked. Three young men lounged in what was the living room. None of them looked threatening, and he didn't sense any kind of hostility. On the wall was a hand made banner with words painted on it that spelt out: "Congrats, Prize Winner!" on it.

The shortest and youngest looking of the young men grinned, jumped over the couch and nearly tackled Donatello to the ground. The ninja was met with an eyeful of blonde locks as strong arms locked tightly around him.

"I'm so proud of you, Donnie!"

"You have no idea, Don!" Piped a man with red hair and emerald green eyes.

Donatello squinted at them and then down at the blond haired man who still had him in a tight embrace. He looked over the shape of his face, the blue of his eyes, the freckles on his face...

"...Mikey?"

The blonde man frowned and pouted. "You were only in Norway for a few days but you STILL forgot me? I'm hurt, Donnie. Really hurt. A true kick in the arteries and the feels."

Michelangelo let go and lightly thumped his chest with his hand. Donatello felt himself grin. "Mikey, your heart is on the other side of your chest."

"Oh! Right!"

"Aaaand that's why he's the Nobel Peace Prize winner."

Donatello gazed up at the red head and felt his grin widen. "Wow, a genuine complement, Raph? That's a shocker coming from you."

The man scoffed and shrugged his shoulders before giving his younger brother a sly smile. "What can I say? It's a special occasion, might as well make it even more special for ya while it lasts." He took a chug from the can of beer in his hands.

Donatello's eyes wandered to the last man in the room. He had short brown hair with neatly combed bangs. His eyes were a greyish blue, but he didn't have to look over the man's appearance to know that ti was his older brother, Leonardo. Donatello could tell by how he held his posture and the way he presented his confidence to everyone in the room.

Leonardo smiled, sat down his soda can, walked over to Donatello and rested his hand on the intelligent ninja's arm. "Sensei couldn't make it tonight, but he's also very proud of you. He wants to see the award as soon as he can."

"Yeah! When can we see it, Donnie? Is it in here?" Mikey peeked into April's purse. The red head shooed him away with a smile.

"No, but we will throw a family get together where we can share stories and show off his new medal."

"And with that, I think we should leave these two alone. They've had a long day." Donatello turned to the sound of a new voice. His eyes widened and he felt his face twist into a mix of shock and confusion. A young woman walked into the room from somewhere deeper in the apartment complex. Average height, thin, and with a great figure, Donatello was torn between being completely confused and angry.

"Karai!?"

The woman smiled and waved. "Hey there, award winner." She let out a yawn and turned to Leo. "Sorry I didn't stay up longer with you." She turned back to Donnie and April. "I usually pass out around eleven to get enough sleep for the morning classes at the dojo. I hope you don't mind. I passed out on the guest bed in the green room. I made the bed up but just wanted to let you know."

"It's alright, Karai. You're family, we don't mind one bit."

Donatello felt himself swallow a lump in his throat. "We don't?" Everyone in the room gave him odd looks. April looked at him as though he were stupid. "Yes, Donnie...we don't mind. Sorry, you guys. He's been really out of it the past few days."

"It's okay. We'll get going so you two can rest up." Leo looked from them to Karai and extended his hand to the Asian woman. She smiled and took his hand in hers. Donatello couldn't stop staring. He couldn't help it.

Michelangelo passed by Donatello and gave him one last hug. Raph slapped him on the arm and kissed April on the cheek. Leo stopped in front of Donatello and the purple ninja gazed down at his older brother.

"We knew you were meant for greatness, Don. Call us when you're ready to show everything off, okay?" He patted his shoulder and kissed April's hand. Karai pulled April into a tight hug and surprised Donatello by kissing him on the cheek. She smiled and followed Leonardo out. The door clicked behind them and Donatello was snapped out of his thoughts by April sighing.

"Let's get to bed, Don. We have a long day tomorrow, unfortunately." She turned and disappeared through a door. Donatello didn't know what she meant by that, but he rubbed at his cheek where Karai had kissed him and followed his red head angel.

Donatello walked in right as April turned her back to the door and took off her shirt. The ninja spun around, his face on fire. He distracted himself by entering what appeared to be a walk in closet. He found a pair of white and purple striped pajamas. and took them from the hangers.

By the time Donatello came out, April had disappeared into the bathroom. He could hear water running and the sound of her humming as she brushed her teeth. The ninja quickly dressed into the pajamas and hung his clothes up.

The apartment was very rich. He didn't get a good look into the other rooms, but the bedroom he and April shared was huge. The bed was queen sized with silk sheets and the carpet was a light brown that tickled his feet.

Donatello entered the bathroom. He was amazed by how roomy it was. There was a separate shower, bathtub that could easily fit two men, a separate room for the toilet and the counter had two sinks with his and her towels.

The ninja followed April's lead and brushed his teeth, washed his face, and followed her into the bedroom where she curled up under the sheets. Donatello slipped under them as well and stared at the ceiling.

April clicked off the lights, turned to face him and gave him a long and tender kiss on the forehead. "Night, Donnie. Sleep well, okay?" She yawned into her hand and flopped onto her pillow. In minutes, Donnie could hear light snoring come from her figure.

It was weird seeing his brothers like that. But most importantly, it was disturbing to see them act like this was all normal. Was it? Donatello suddenly felt uncomfortable. He could feel everything. Taste everything. Smell everything. And he didn't know why.

Donatello wanted to wake up. He wanted to make sure he was a mutant turtle, that the whole thing with the Shredder had been real and that he could save himself and his brothers before it was too late. But as he glanced over at the sleeping form of April O'Neil, the ninja couldn't help but long for this to be a reality. That he was human, that April really was his and that his success wasn't just wishful thinking. And for the first time in Donatello's life, the young man couldn't find the line between what was real and was not. And he didn't know if he liked that or not.


End file.
